Freecell
by ilyilyx3
Summary: After waking up on their anniversary alone in bed, he wonders where his girlfriend could be. ZxV


A/N: I just threw this together on a whim, so it might not make sense and it might be filled with grammatical errors. Haha. Let me know if you spot them, okay?

And I know it's not September 1st anymore, but hey, better late than never, right?

Happy Belated Anniversary ZV! :)

* * *

As the sun's intensity began to heighten, and the marine layer was starting to leave, the morning sunlight casted a glow of light that slowly, but surely woke up the young man in bed. Making a quiet noise that resembled a grunt in his throat, he stretched both his arms out and reached for the warmth that should have been beside him, only to find a cool pillow that he noticed had probably lacked body warmth for a while now. He opened his eyes in slight confusion, glancing over to see that his girlfriend was indeed not in bed with him. He frowned, and turned his head to focus his attention to the nightstand beside him, staring at green numbers that glowed _'9:15'_, and causing him to start to wonder the reason of her disappearance and where she had gone.

That is, until he heard the sound of a mouse clicking and his girlfriend's silent cheering in the other room.

Zac raised his hand to his mouth to cover his yawn, before he stretched once again and got up. He grabbed and put on a pair of his boxers off the ground as he went to see what she was doing.

He smiled in content when he saw her draped in only his shirt, hair in a loosely tied bun, and perched at his desk, in front of the computer.

"Come on, just a couple more…" He heard her mutter quietly, as she was biting her lip in concentration while her eyes were trailing across the screen quickly in time with her hand maneuvering the mouse to place the cards in the desired areas. "Yay!" She cheered, when the computer congratulated her on winning, and asked her if she wanted to play again. She moved the cursor to click on the 'yes' button when he spoke up and prevented her from doing so.

"I'd click no if I were you." Zac stated, amused.

She quickly turned around to face him with an expression of surprise, "Babe! I thought you were still asleep."

"I was, but then I realized my girlfriend somehow turned into a one night stand," He replied with faux sad tone, "And on our five year anniversary too."

"Hey, I was going to come back eventually." She retorted, turning back to the computer in front of her, "I just wanted to check my email before we went on lockdown from the rest of the world."

Zac looked at the screen skeptically again, "Really? I never knew you could check email on FreeCell." He teased.

"You can't." She said, shooting him a grin, "Now be quiet. I'm starting another round."

"I can't believe my girlfriend's choosing a game of cards over me." He sighed playfully, grabbing a chair and placing it next to her and plopping in it. "Wait, I thought you hated this game."

"That was before I got the hang of it. Now I'm on a winning streak!" She said excitedly.

"How many?"

"Fourteen." Vanessa grinned, "Which is also Troy's number."

He chuckled at her cuteness, and shook his head before putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek. "Do you mind finishing this up so I can have my girl all to myself for our special day?"

"Hmm," She paused, "Give me a couple minutes."

"Van…"

"Zac…"

"I love you baby." He told her simply.

"I love you too, but I'd love you more if you let me finish this."

"Fine." He relented, "But only if you give me a kiss, yeah?" He asked, and smiled when she nodded her agreement, but it quickly turned into a frown when all he got was a peck. He dropped his head down in defeat and joked, "I feel like it's the Kiss Cam all over again."

She giggled, raising her hand up to rub his cheek in sympathy. "Take what you can get, babe."

"I think I'll take my girl to-go then," He replied with a smirk, reaching around her to lift her up bridal style.

"Zachary David Alexander!" She exclaimed, "Put me down right now."

Zac laughed at the use of his full name and readjusted his grip on her, bringing her closer to him, "No, I'm good." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, smiling when the familiar aroma registered in his mind once again. He knew that no matter how many times he was exposed to it, he would never get tired of her scent.

"Zaaac," Vanessa whined, giving him her best pout she could, "I'm almost done with the game! Just this last one, I promise."

"Are you positive this is a promise you can keep?" He asked, beginning to spin her around in circles.

"Yes!" She replied in midst of her fits of laughter, "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a healthy piece of broccoli on top?"

"Okay, okay." He laughed, giving in, "You sure know the way to my heart." He said and sat back down in the chair and seated her on his lap, keeping both his arms wrapped around her waist. "Now play, before I change my mind."

Vanessa nodded and mock saluted him, "Sir, yes, sir!"

He smiled, and placed a couple of small kisses to her neck before resting his head on her shoulder and watching her continue her game. He grinned to himself as he saw all of the little faces she made when she was focusing on something. It had been years of seeing and noticing all of her small quirks, yet he was still captivated by her expressions every time. He loved that her eyes would light up when she found a way to clear up more spaces to play, and that her eyebrows scrunched together when she was stuck and didn't know which of the possible moves she should choose to do next. He kissed her temple, and moved his focus back onto the screen, his eyes widening when he realized what she was about to do.

"No, baby, don't do that!" He warned a little too late, as she had already clicked and the damage was done.

'_Sorry, you lose. There are no more legal moves. Do you want to play again?'_

_'Yes.'_

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens!" He scolded, receiving the sound of her laughter in his ear. Before he could get any more words out of his mouth, she had already turned towards him and interrupted him by pulling him into a long kiss. After she pulled away, she smiled innocently at him, and as she moved to face the computer screen again, he couldn't help the goofy grin that took over his face.

Maybe he'd let her play just one more game.


End file.
